My Bane
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: (SEQUEL to "My Aphrodisiac") Erela Riverton. The last surviving victim of a hate crime. Alone and in despair, she's brought to the Hellsing Organization by their greatest asset: Alucard. The vampire who avenged her and her family, albeit by chance. Questions linger dangerously and only one man can answer them. But will Erela be able to handle the truth once its revealed?


**A/N:** Wow… It's been _forever_ since the last time I've updated or created anything new. I just don't have the same energy and confidence for writing like I used to. No matter what it is, _everything_ I write up sounds mediocre to me.

But then I recall the passion I once had, the fervent keystrokes and shameless dark circles underneath my eyes as I typed throughout the long nights. I miss that sensation. I miss having that ambition. The struggle is relentless, but I don't want to give it up just yet.

So here I am. Writing the second part to "My Aphrodisiac." I apologize ahead of time for Chapter One being short. Like I said, it's a struggle. I get bored or distracted or depressed too easily these days. I'm not seeking sympathy, just understanding. To everyone who has been waiting patiently (or impatiently)... I am truly sorry. I promise that was never my intent.

If you enjoy this chapter and look forward to see where this story goes, then _please_ leave a review or favorite or follow or, hell, all of the above. Also, I'll be revising "My Aphrodisiac" at a later date. Thanks again, loves, for all of your patience and support!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate. All credit for that anime/manga, as well as the picture of my OC (seen in the cover art) goes to their respective owners.

~X~

 **Part 1: Distraction**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is able to tolerate a multitude of things, including her pet vampire's shenanigans. What she can't tolerate is incompetence.

The leader of the Hellsing Organization was seated behind her antique mahogany desk, gloved hands steepled in front of her shapely chin. Stormy blue irises gazed directly ahead—conveying nothing.

Seras Victoria isn't fooled.

One might mistake Sir Integra's deceptively calm visage as nonthreatening. Once, Seras had committed such a grievous error and nearly paid for it with her dignity. Since then she has learned her lesson.

"Seras Victoria…"

Sir Integra uttered the girl's name calculatingly. The blonde draculina indiscernibly shivered from the impact.

"Care to enlighten me on what really happened in Hunston Village? Last I checked _you_ volunteered for that basic mission. The directive was simple: Catch the blood-crazed vampire and kill him. Yet you somehow managed to lose track of the target, not once, but _twice_. So explain to me, if you will, how a vampire of your caliber could botch an assignment you should've been able to do in your sleep?"

"I, uh… I, um… I…I…"

Seras struggled for the right words, scared of accidentally saying the wrong thing and being punished for it. She knew the chance of that actually coming to pass was slim at best. However, "slim" wasn't equal to "not at all." Thus, she persisted in worrying.

"Spit it out, Seras," Sir Integra said in an authoritative tone.

'She seems different today. More… on edge?' the young woman noted.

Deep down Integra adored the girl and would refrain from being too harsh whenever possible. Then again, Seras never made it a habit of screwing up her duties, no matter how mundane, so there was hardly ever a need for reproach. The little draculina wanted nothing more than to thoroughly shed light on the situation, but how could she when the cause was so embarrassing, so stupid, so inconsequential in the grand scheme of things?

"I'm…"

"Yes? You are what?" Integra spoke softly for a change in the hope of receiving a satisfactory response. When none was forthcoming she sighed, and massaged the bridge of her nose with disappointment.

"You disappoint me, Seras," said Integra, verbalizing the sentiment.

In reply, Seras hung her head low with shame.

She had _one_ job…

Crushing her young servant's spirit beneath a heavy gaze, Integra brusquely ordered, "You are dismissed, Police Girl. Retire to your chamber and take this time to reflect on your mistakes."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Seras stuttered.

The voluptuous vampire quickly rotated 180 degrees and promptly departed from her employer's office. The icy pupils of the femme fatale were following Seras' every step, until she was no longer within view.

Now alone, Integra extracted her black and gold fountain pen from a top drawer and grimaced at the neatly stacked documents lying on the desk.

'Well, they aren't going to read and sign themselves.'

Honestly, an overdue catnap sounded more productive than this tedious chore, but as the rightful head of the Hellsing Organization Integra knew she had to disregard such a petty craving. Snatching a white document from the top of the pile Integra perused it carefully, then affixed her elegant signature on the bottom line. Twenty minutes steadily flew by as she fell into a mechanical rhythm—check, sign, check, sign.

And then…

"Come out, Alucard. I know you are there."

Impish chuckles echoed throughout the office. Whilst working Integra had heard drawn-out breaths somewhere in the background, but chose not to bring any attention to it. She wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction. Until now, that is.

Little by little, strands of tar-black hair phased through the left-hand wall, right in between two suspended picture frames, and were soon followed by a Cheshire grin on an uncanny, but fetching male face. Integra repressed an urge to smile; she recognized that eerie grin all too well.

Funny how things work in the supernatural world. One minute she's alone with her disquieting thoughts, the next her most loyal soldier is here, standing before her.

"Police Girl?" he murmured, referring to the moniker he had bestowed upon Seras prior to her transition into a creature of the night. "How intriguing."

"Intriguing in what way?" Integra enquired unenthusiastically.

Drowsy eyes stayed fixated on the legal documents under her care. At least half of them needed to be completed before turning in for the night. Although her servant's disruption had been secretly welcomed, it was a disruption all the same.

"Only time you call her that is when she displeases you," said Alucard. "Clearly, her blunders upset you more than I initially predicted. Nevertheless, the rogue vampire has been neutralized—"

"By _you_ ," Integra curtly interjected. Vexed, she exhaled, attempting in vain to ease the growing pain beneath her temples. Integra calmly set her pen on the desk and finally stared Alucard in the eye.

"I give you credit, Alucard. As Seras' mentor you've taught her well. Yet, her behavior out there was very… uncharacteristic. Dare I say even bothersome."

"Oh my… Is that a modicum of concern I detect?" Alucard teased.

"Yes, actually," Integra stated pensively, gently leaning back onto the red throne chair with gold trim. Her admission drove Alucard to cock a curious eyebrow.

"Let me ask you: Has Seras ever missed a target?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said the Count with an asinine grin, obviously amused by the idea. "If commanded, my Police Girl could blast the head off a scurrying rodent 100 miles away."

"Yes, that's what I thought," Integra concurred. She couldn't help but smirk at the way Alucard said, 'my Police Girl.'

'Protective. No… possessive.'

The Hellsing hellhound was beginning to morph from within, inch by inch, day by day. A monster shifting into a man, or a man becoming less of a monster. These past few weeks Integra had observed and took note of the minute, yet oddly remarkable behavioral patterns she was not accustomed to witnessing whenever that immortal being was present.

Was this all Seras' doing?

Once upon a time, Sir Integra believed it would take a pious mortal to unearth whatever grain of humanity the 568 year old King of Vampires still possessed. Seeing him now, she realizes how far from correct she was.

'It would seem our dear Seras has quite the influence on him. Question is… does heeven realize _why_ it's happening?'

Suddenly, something dawned on her.

The weary haze within Integra's eyes abruptly shone with bright recognition. A seemingly minor, yet interesting detail she had somehow overlooked just struck her brain like lightning.

"I don't suppose Seras' odd behavior has anything to do with our newest Hellsing member?" she said, her tone shrewd as she shot him with a meaningful side-glance.

"Possibly." Alucard grinned knowingly.

Silence lingered between them for a momentary time.

It came as no surprise that Sir Integra could read even the most subtle of signs on Alucard's physique; years of residing with the ancient bloodsucker had granted her ample time to hone such an impressive skill. Which is how she knew that behind his trademark grin and glib remarks the tall, brooding vampire had been keeping a secret.

Without another word, Integra picked up her fountain pen and resumed working. The clock hands struck 10:30 PM. Time was not on her side and she'd wasted enough of it already.

In a cold, stern voice the unyielding 24 year old Hellsing general declares, "Distractions result in blunders, and blunders are what kill my men. I _cannot—_ and _will not—_ accept that. Do you understand what I am getting at, Alucard?"

"You want me to take of the… _distraction_?" he murmurs pleasantly with a wicked twinkle in his crimson eye. Licentious heat begins to pool in the tender spot between his thighs, turned on by his master's imposing mien.

"Please do. The following days will inform me of whether you have succeeded… or failed."

Alucard smirks. He always did love a formidable challenge.

"Yes, Master."

Then, like a ghost, the Count vanishes from view.


End file.
